


A long awaited return

by HerLoyalShipper



Series: I Can Help You Harry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, a rare Draco Malfoy apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerLoyalShipper/pseuds/HerLoyalShipper
Summary: Hermione's father is better and she returns to Hogwarts. How will this changes things for Harry?





	A long awaited return

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little bit continuing on from 'As Long As You Need' in my, I can help you Harry series. This is just short and sweet and definitely changes some things.   
> This series has already turned out differently to how I planned it and I'm not sure if I like it more or not. But I have a few more small instalments written if you guys are still enjoying it.

It was a week after Halloween. Harry had all but given up on Hermione coming back. He had written to her a few times of the past months and it had seemed that she would not return until after Christmas so it was to his surprise when at breakfast one Monday mooring a body dropped down beside him. A particular bushy haired body that belonged to his best friend.

“Morning,” She said cheerily.

Harry had to do a double take before a grin spread across his face.

“You’re back,” He pulled her into a hug. “How’s your father. He’s okay isn’t he?”

“Yes Dad’s fine. He is back at work and the doctors think he’s making a remarkable recovery.” She said buttering her toast.

“So what have I missed?” She said taking a large bite.

“Not much. Ron still isn’t talking to me but that’s not new.” Harry said finishing his breakfast.

“I’m sorry Harry. I really didn’t mean to come between you two. I know he was your best friend.” She looked apologetically at him.

“You’re my best friend too Hermione. It’s his problem if he wants to act like a child.” Harry said earnestly. 

“That doesn’t sound like you at all.” Hermione scolded finishing her own breakfast and looking at her watch.

“I uh…” Harry cut off not sure how to tell Hermione about Draco. In all his letters he hadn’t mentioned the Slytherin to her. He knew she wasn’t a huge fan of his.

“I sense a story behind that answer but it’ll have to wait of we’ll be late for Charms.” Hermione pulled Harry along.

Harry and Hermione shared more small talk on the walk to class and between their classes. She determinedly ignored Ron when he came up to them in transfiguration before lunch to ask if she wanted to sit with him. This caused a little tingle of warmth to full the numb void that had thus far only been eliminated by Draco’s presence.

Hermione insisted that they take their lunch out to the courtyard as the great hall was so busy and well Ron was there and she wanted to avoid him as much as Harry did.

“So tell me what’s really been going on,” Hermione asked.

Harry hesitated as he watched Draco and Blaise cross the courtyard and their eyes connected for a mere second. A brief twitch of Draco’s lips was enough for Harry to know the Slytherin was happy for him to have his friend back. There was no malice in his eyes just the usual yet still unfamiliar friendly warmth.

“Does he have something to do with it,” Hermione side eyed Harry with a knowing look.

“Okay. I didn’t want to tell you because well he was mean to you. But we are sort of friends. He’s – different to how I thought he was.” Harry explained.

“Oh Harry I don’t care. Okay I care a little but as long as he’s not a git to you and you are friends I won’t say a bad word about it.” Hermione reassured.

“Thank you Hermione.” Harry felt lighter than he had in a long time.

~~~~

**Hermione’s POV**

Harry was acting strange that evening. She had gotten back to Hogwarts late the night before and spent most of the day with Harry. He had told her that he had befriended Draco which she couldn’t say she understood but had always suspected something more than animosity was hid behind their glares for all these years. A shared understanding maybe.

She was running late for dinner and as she entered the great hall she couldn’t spot the messy head that was Harry. Did he not come to dinner? She could have sworn he said he would see her later. Maybe he had already eaten or was waiting for her in the dormitory’s.

She went to find her friend, quite literally bumping into none other than Draco Malfoy coming from the dungeons.

Hermione squared her shoulders waiting for the insult.

“Granger,” He sounded almost apprehensive.

“I don’t know if Harry told you but – uh – I’m sorry.” Draco said actually looking sorry. “For how I acted towards you because of your blood status.” He hurried to explain. Hermione was at a complete loss as to what universe she had awoken in that morning.

“Umm. Thank you Malfoy.” She said watching the relief cross the blond boys face as his shoulders relaxed a little. She watched as he turned and left, not going to the great hall but rather the door that lead down to the kitchens.

“Uh Malfoy,” She called after him. He paused. “Have you by any chance seen Harry?” Draco paused looking at her for a moment.

“I’m about to get him dinner. We usually eat together in the evening.” He looked like he was going to say more but stopped himself.

“Oh. Of course. Thank you.” She couldn’t help but to hurriedly escape the awkward atmosphere. It was safe to say she and Draco might never become best friends but if he cared for Harry than she could try to like him a little for her best friend’s sake.


End file.
